This new African Violet plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of violet plants maintained in greenhouse at Fallbrook, Calif., for breeding purposes. I discovered this plant at Fallbrook in 1977 and because of its lovely shell pink flowers with their distinctive dark pink eyes, I selected this plant for propagation and test and for that purpose, I reproduced the discovery plant, by means of cuttings, at Fallbrook with very favorable results. Subsequently, propagation of this plant was extended through several successive generations at Fallbrook, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.